herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Nanjō
Kisara Nanjō, or Valkyrie, is the supporting character of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. She was the most recent member of Ragnarok to be made a Fist, transforming what had been the "Seven Fists" to the "Eight Fists". She is also noted to rely on growing during tough battles to win, and her style revolves around extremely acrobatic Taekwondo techniques, which she later combines with cat-like movements to make them even more effective. However, Kenichi and Shigure come to her aid after she is accused to be the spy, and she resigns from Ragnarok. Siegfried later convinces her to join the Alliance. Appearance Kisara is a tomboy of average height. She has fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes. She sports a slender frame with a fairly small bust size, curvy hips and round buttocks . She also has well defined muscularly toned legs. She has shiny, unkempt red hair which she wears with a green cap. She wears a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side. She wears ankle high boots, which she considers to be "like a weapon". During her time as a member of Ragnarok, she wore dark gloves with golden insignias shaped like the roman numeral for "8", but stopped wearing them after defecting to the Shinpaku Alliance. Recently, Shigure has given her Steel Arm Guards, along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, unlike the others it has been shown that Kisara has also been given a matching pair of Steel Leg Guards (due to being a taekwondo user). After waking up, she revealed that she was given a spare chain-mail vest by Shigure. Personality Initially, Kisara was a tomboyish, violent, and merciless woman who enjoyed beating up her opponents. After Kenichi's influence, she becomes a benevolent and good person while retaining some of those qualities. She is very courageous and does not back down from a fight. Kisara has stood up against extremely intimidating opponents and won, on several occasions. Likewise she is quite willing to take any challenge she will face and to work hard to achieve her goals. Kisara is an extremely good leader; as she was a high ranking member of Ragnarok and has proven a capable commander within the Shinpaku Alliance have the rank of Catpain and become a Fist of the Eight Fists. Though often mean and unpleasant, she shows a great amount of respect to her former leader, Freya, though eventually this evolves into more of a sibling-like relationship. Above all else, Kisara hates being dismissed as weak simply because she is a girl due to a past opponent claiming that he 'let' her win because she was female, prompting her to cut her long hair short. This puts her at odds with Kenichi who refuses to attack women. However, she later develops a certain degree of respect for Kenichi after their fight, during which he only guards against her attacks in order to stop and slow down Kisara's advance to ruin Miu's play. She is very aware and insecure of her relatively small breasts, causing her to hate women with breasts larger than hers, especially Miu, Renka, and Kaname. Although after getting to know Miu she only calls her that out of friendly teasing. She also states she hates women that rely on weapons and believes that women should rely on their own strength. Later on, it is revealed that she has an obsession with cats, especially kittens, though she tries to hide this and only reveals this to those she considers close to her. In fact, she is eager to protect the stray she picked up from the streets while enduring attacks from Freya's Team Valkyries. While refusing to admit it to others, she reciprocates Ukita's crush on her, causing her to attack him whenever he shows the slightest interest in any other girl. During the double date Kisara it is shown that she doesn't really like skirts due to how they get in the way of fighting. Due to her obsession with cats, Kisara is often portrayed, albeit, more often in smaller panels, with a very cat-like personality. Siegfried points out that while Kisara was a member of Ragnarok, she hid her "kind aura" so as not to appear soft in front of the other gang members. But after leaving the gang, Kisara proves to be a loyal friend and ally as well as a genuinely good person. Background When she spoke things about Noir, her pet. And during the building of new Shinpaku Alliance Headquarter by funding of Kisara's father. It mentioned that Kisara family is quite rich. However, somehow Kisara's parents has divorced for unknown reason, this broken her bond with her family. Eventually, Kisara left home, became a gang member, as the Valkyrie that we known. When Kisara was little she used to have a kitten named Noir that died when protecting her during a dangerous encounter with a stray dog. She has since then vowed to become strong, and joined a Tae Kwon Do gym to train herself. She left the dojo after her opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female. Since then, she has devoted herself to proving that women are just as strong as men, which lead her to becoming a delinqent and getting into multiple street fights. Later on, when she was cornered by several male gang members, she was rescued by Freya, and joined Ragnarok as a result, as a member of Freya's Valkyries team. It was during her time as a Valkyrie that she first showed signs of being a dou fighter. According to Freya, one day as a member of the Valkryies, she was ambushed by a group of gang members and left behind to fight them by herself, and by the time Freya and the other valkyries showed up, she defeated them singlehandedly, but then started attacking them instead and had to be restrained till she calmed down. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon to fight with, opting to use her legs instead, and leaves the Valkyries to work her way to the top independently and eventually become stronger than Freya. She eventually climbs high enough up the latter to gain control of a gang of her own, competing with Shinnosuke Tsuji to become the next strongest fighter in Ragnarok and join the Eight Fists (Which was originally called the Seven Fists at that time). At some point Kisara move out of her family house and moved own her own. History Kisara makes her first appearance as the leader of a small division of Ragnarok, issuing orders to Saijo Tsukuba to test possible recruit for the gang. Although he initially deems Kenichi worthless as a combatant, his eventual defeat at the latter's hands causes Kisara to take an interest in Kenichi as a budding fighter. After Tsukuba's failure, Kisara's division issues a threat to the karate-user, prompting him to leave town to avoid his punishment. She then orders Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, and Taichi Kōga to deal with Kenichi. Kisara does not directly challenge Kenichi during this time, preferring to leave the work to her underlings while coordinating their movements from the safety of her home base. After the Takeda's trio fails, Kisara dispatches a team led by Shinnosuke Tsuji, who successfully defeats Kenichi due to his superior fighting experience. After hearing that Kisara was slated to become the Eighth Fist of Ragnarok, Tsuji challenges her to prove his superiority over her. The two fighters prepare to battle, but Kenichi misjudges the situation and attacks him from behind, his chivalrous nature having lead him to believe that Kisara was the one in danger of being harmed. Amused by his sudden entrance, Kisara introduces herself to Kenichi as the person responsible for the string of fighters that had been challenging him. She judges his attack on Tsuji as cowardly and dismisses his fighting skills. As she departs the scene Miu Fūrinji warns Kenichi that Kisara is much stronger than him, despite her appearance. After being christened as the Eighth Fist, Kisara meets with a rival gang under a bridge at night to settle a turf dispute. Although the leader shrugs off her presence as a waste of time, Ryūto Asamiya, known as Ragnarok's leader Odin, appears alongside the remaining Fists of Ragnarok. The fifty members of the enemy gang laugh off the assertion that the eight of them can win against such odds, but Odin confidently declares that three of them will be more than enough. Kisara then joins Natsu Tanimoto and Loki in attacking the rival gang, all three fighters achieving victory while remaining completely unscathed. She then departs alongside the others, leaving their opponents lying beaten on the streets. Kisara later steps into the field when the rest of her gang punish Takeda and Ukita for betraying Ragnarok. Although the duo manages to defeat most of her subordinates, she personally intervenes and easily defeats the two, musing about how much of a shame it is to have to destroy an excellent fighter like Takeda. After forcing the two into a helpless state, Kisara allows her remaining thugs to attack them mercilessly, but the beating is interrupted by the appearance of Kenichi Shirahama, who easily begins dealing with her underlings. She attempts to attack him, but Miu personally challenges her knowing that Kenichi would never lay a hand on a woman. Kisara quickly becomes enraged upon seeing how much more shapely Miu's figure is in comparison to her own, lashing out and calling her opponent a "dairy cow". Angered by the insult, Miu loses her temper and attacks her without mercy, easily dodging all of Kisara's attacks before maneuvering into the air and finishing her off with a kick. Realizing that she had forgotten to hold back, Miu places her leg on the asphalt to cushion Kisara's head as she hits the ground, preventing a possible fatality. With Kisara defeated, Shiratori lifts the body of his defeated friend and orders the others to retreat. Following this incident, her entire division is then suspended from all gang activities by Odin for their humiliation. Angered by her humiliating defeat at the hands of Miu Fūrinji, Kisara goes into training while plotting ways to get her revenge. Upon hearing that Miu was cast as Juliet in the school play, she gathers the remains of her team and heads to Koryou High School to attack and humiliate Miu during the play. She is unable to advance when Kenichi appears and defeats her underlings with minimal effort. Although Shiratori prepares to fight him, Kisara decides to deal with him personally. To her surprise, Kenichi only opts to guard against her during their fight due to his restriction on fighting against girls, his actions further incensing her. She sees his attitude as sexist and relates it to a story from her past, telling him a boy who she defeated claimed to have held back against her due to gender differences. Although her anger grows, Kenichi clarifies his intentions, claiming that he does not look down on her as a woman, but is simply following his own code of honor. Seeing that his resolve to follow his beliefs is as strong as her own, she gains a slight degree of respect for him and chooses to back down. Kisara later resurfaces during a gathering, watching several gang members fighting in an arena in an attempt to prove themselves to Ragnarok's leadership. She speaks to Odin briefly, during which he agrees to lift her ban on gang activities, claiming that the humiliation her division suffered earlier was punishment enough. When one of the fighters wins the brawl, he demands a position among the Eight Fists, proudly declaring that he should be given Hermit rank as the Sixth Fist. Although the group remains impassive to his demands, Natsu Tanimoto reappears and effortlessly defeats the boisterous thug, proving the man unworthy of claiming his place. Odin welcomes Hermit back into the fold, but the Sixth Fist ignores his pleasantries and declares that he will be the one to deal with Kenichi Shirahama, much to the dismay of the Fourth Fist, Loki. Kisara listens in silence, noting to herself that she had never seen Hermit so shaken up about an opponent before. While she inwardly acknowledges Kenichi's strength as a fighter, Kisara suspects that Hermit will kill him when next they meet. After Hermit's second loss to Kenichi and subsequent resignation from Ragnarok, the remaining fists hold a small meeting to determine their next course of action. While the group ponders what to do about the growing opposition posed by Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance, Loki notes that Odin is currently off training in private with Isshinsai Ogata. Freya notes that many of them joined in order to learn from Ogata, but Thor boisterously declares that he doesn't need a master. A brief exchange results in a conflict between the two, but Kisara casually steps in, reminding them that the Eight Fists are not supposed to fight amongst themselves. After Thor returns defeated from his battle with Kenichi, he quits Ragnarok per the agreement they made before the fight, resulting in a beating from the remaining Fists. Thor criticizes the other Ragnarok Members for not being friends like the people in the Shinpaku Alliance, but Kisara seems to find his assertion humorous and labels him a supporter of the enemy. Despite her attitude, she shrugs off Loki's order to participate in Thor's beating, only doing so when Freya reminds her that the alternative would involve her receiving the same treatment. Kisara scoffs at the fact that Ragnarok uses fear and punishment to control its members, giving Thor a single solid kick to the side before excusing herself from the meeting. Now suspicious of her loyalty to the gang, Freya sends her Valkyries to keep an eye on Kisara until further notice. When Kisara helps a stray kitten, she is spotted by Miu and Kenichi. Due to their shared love of cats, Miu agrees to help her find a new home for the stray. However, her casual interactions with the two make her a target of the Valkyries, Freya's female subordinates. Kisara spends the day unsuccessfully trying to convince someone else into taking the kitten home, but her attitude scares away any potential pet owners. When Miu returns later to check in on them, Kisara explains how she once has a cat named Noir who had been given to her as a birthday present back when she was still on speaking terms with her parents. One day when she was attacked by a vicious dog, Noir gave its own life to protect her. It was this event years ago that prompted Kisara to learn martiarts an become strong enough to protect herself. Now sitting out in the rain at night, Kisara decides to take the cat home with her just for one night. When Miu runs off to buy her an umbrella, the Valkyries make their move and attack her. Kisara is unable to fight with her full strength due to her attempts in trying to protect the kitten and is defeated, the battle injuring the kitten as well. Not distraught by the sight of the unconscious cat, she names it Noir in honor of her deceased cat. Although Miu tries to help her, Kisara tells her to get the kitten to a veterinarian for treatment, leaving her alone to face the oncoming threat. Kenichi Shirahama stumbles onto the scene moments later in an attempt to help her, but cannot bring himself to strike the female Valkyries and instead flees with an injured Kisara in tow. When the duo becomes cornered in an alley with no way of escape, Shigure Kosaka appears and defeated The Valkyries with a wooden spoon after being persuaded not to use her metal weapons by Kenichi, slicing their clothing and driving them away. After the battle is won, Kisara apologizes to Kenichi for being a burden and heads off alone to face the consequences of her actions. Breaking into Ragnarok's base of operations, she decides to officially resign from the gang while declaring a challenge to Freya. The next day at school, Kisara learns from Miu that the vet found a family for the kitten. The discussion reminds Kenichi that the masters of Ryozanpaku were actually willing to let Miu to keep the cat, making the girls angry that he did not tell them beforehand. Kisara then joins Miu in holding down and tickling Kenichi in a form of revenge. Having broken their ties with Ragnarok, Kisara and her gang of delinquents are declared traitors and targeted for punishment by the remaining Fists. Realizing that the endgame is approaching, Haruo Niijima and the other Shinpaku Alliance members pay a visit to her base of operations. Niijima then tries to blackmail her into joining them by threatening to reveal her love of cats to the world, presenting several photographs containing the evidence. She threatens to kill him, but the Shinpaku General reveals that he has backup files hidden away. Before he can continue, Siegfried crushes the data disc in his hand, telling Niijima that there are less evil ways to gain her cooperation. He convinces her to join the Shinpaku Alliance through her love of cats, presenting three kittens and telling her that she could keep them at his house and visit whenever she wanted. Kisara gleefully fawns over the animals and agrees to his terms while trying to deny that the cats were the reason for her sudden cooperation. After hearing that the Second Fist Berserker has been dispatched to wipe them out, Kisara shakes hands with Niijima, formally accepting their truce. The following day Kisara attends a party with the leaders of the Shinpaku Alliance, quickly becoming friends with the others, while becoming properly acquainted with several of her fellow ex-members of Ragnarok. When Ikki Takeda and Siegfried strike up a discussion about the latter's music, Kisara and Kozo Ukita bond over their shared love of cats. After the meeting is over, the group splits up only to stumble into Ragnarok's trap. While Berserker takes down Takeda and Ukita, Kisara wanders over to the pet store to watch the cats, causing her to run into Miu who had come for the same reason. Kisara ponders whether or not Miu has been following her the past few days due to the fact that they keep turning up in the same places, but both girls conclude that their love of cats kept leading them to the places where cats were usually found. The two are then attacked by the Third Fist Freya and her Valkyrie squadron, who quickly surround the duo and prepare to attack. Although Miu manages to see through Freya's staff techniques, Kisara decides to honor the challenge and fight alone. Not willing to let her fight against such insurmountable odds, Miu refuses to leave and instead decides to take on the Valkyries so that Kisara can focus on their leader. Although Kisara proves at a disadvantage due to Freya's expert use of weaponry, she turns the tables by imitating Miu's graceful movements, using the maneuver to propel herself into the air. Launching an attack from above similar manner to the move Miu used to defeat her, she executes a double drop kick, breaking Freya's staff and gaining her former mentor's acknowledgement. Although Kisara insists it is not over, Freya expresses her belief in the Saving Fist philosophy, noting that the pointed remains of her broken staff make it too dangerous to continue fighting without serious risk. The Third Fist admits defeat and leaves shortly afterwards. Kisara then accompanies Miu back to Ryozanpaku to receive treatment for her injuries at Akisame Koetsuji's clinic. While recovering in the infirmary, she sympathizes with an injured Siegfried's desire to leave and help their remaining friends. Due to her condition, she does not participate in the final clash against Ragnarok's remaining forces, although some members from her own crew join up with the Shinpaku Alliance to help defeat the enemy. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness